


Daddy's Little Girl

by Yla_Yla



Category: Jason Crouse - Fandom, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, Negan - Fandom, The Good Wife (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 18+, DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, Jason Crouse - Freeform, Jason Crouse x Reader, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Negan - Freeform, Smut, Stepdad, Stepfather, Stepfather x You, daddy - Freeform, ddlg kink, jdmorgan, the good wife - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yla_Yla/pseuds/Yla_Yla
Summary: Jason Crouse is your Stepdaddy and has a surprise for his good little girl!
Relationships: Jason Crouse & Reader, Jason Crouse/Original Female Character(s), Jason Crouse/Reader, Jason Crouse/You
Kudos: 4





	Daddy's Little Girl

“Daddy has a surprise for you, little girl…”

You saw his text message and felt arousal immediately pooling between your thighs. It was almost like you were _classical conditioned_ to him: A simple text and you started to drool like one of _Pawlow’s dog_ hearing the ring of a bell.

Jason had always been the perfect dominant Daddy for you, let alone the fact he was your stepdaddy in real life but the second your eyes met as your mother introduced him, you knew he’d screw your brains out.

Arriving at the doorsteps, your panties were already drenched with arousal – just like your Daddy expects it of his good little girl. You entered, holding your breath while you searched the area for a sign of him as your eyes started to sparkle when he enters the living room, holding a turquoise jewel box in his hand: Tiffany Blue. 

Knowing exactly what he expected of his good little girl, you went down on your knees in front of him, looking up to your Daddy through your long eyelashes like a puppy waiting for his treat.

“Closer your eyes, Babygirl”

He whispered and opened the jewel box as soon as you closed your eyes. You felt your heart rate increasing as his rough fingertips brushed over the crook of your neck and you sensed the cold chain of a necklace on your heated skin.

Your fingertips glid over the heart shaped pendant and you opened your eyes with a bright sparkle as you were allowed to look at yourself in the mirror.

“Thank you, Daddy. I love it!”

You breathed sweetly and placed a gentle kiss on his salt ‘n pepper beard. Just the feeling of his beard sent tingles through your whole body as your remembered how the stubbles felt against your inner thigh, creeping their way up to your wanton core before he brushed his beard over your most sensitive part.

“Nu-Uh, Babygirl. The important thing is on the backside of the pendant!”

He said with a deep dimple framed grin as he casually leaned against the door frame, waiting for your reaction on the engraving he did solely for you.

As you turned the pendant, you couldn’t hold back a chuckle while reading the engraving on the backside of the heart: _Daddy’s Property_.

“Why don’t you go upstairs and get ready? Daddy wants his treat now!”

His voice was nothing more than a deep growl from the depths of his throat and went right to your already needy wet pussy. Being the good little obedient girl, you hurried upstairs to your room and got dressed in his favourite outfit: Pink cute panties with ‘Daddy’s Girl’ written over the backside and a dotted pink tanktop with ‘Yes, Daddy’ placed right over your chest.

You positioned yourself on your bed on all fours, knowing that this was his favourite position. Seeing his little obedient girl kneeling on all fours, already drooling for his rock-hard cock turned your Stepdad into a cock-controlled maniac in an instant.

At the split of a second you felt his already glistening tip brushing over your dampened pink panties, a wet spot forming in the middle of it and causing your Daddy to grin proudly.

“Good little Girl!”

He breathed against your neck and placed a gentle kiss on your soft skin as he pulled your panties aside, brushing his girthy tip over your wet folds to spread your arousal on his length. You couldn’t hold back a needy moan escaping your lips, backing your hips against his cock to finally feel him deep inside you.

“Tssk…Babygirl! You’re not in charge – Daddy is!”

He chuckled with deep baritone sound and placed his hand on your bottom cheeks before you felt sweet pain rushing through your whole body as he started to spank you.

“Daddy decides when he’s gonna fuck you!”

Another hard spank and you could feel your cheeks heating up.

“Daddy decides how deep, how hard and how long…”

“Daddy decides if you can cum or not!”

You couldn’t suppress the urge to moan in pleasure and pain, being absolutely sure he had left an imprint of his fingertips on your cheeks as you could hear his breath hitching.

Within seconds, not giving you the opportunity to adjust at all, he plowed his rock-hard length deep inside your longing pussy with a loud growl, turning you into a needy drooling mess addicted to his cock.

“Fuck! You’re taking my huge cock like a **_Daddy’s Good Little Girl_**!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always I love reading your comments <3


End file.
